


One Shots

by softhaughts



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softhaughts/pseuds/softhaughts
Summary: Some short one shots of Delle and Aneela, mainly hurt/comfort type fics.





	1. Chapter 1

     It was the frail of night, and Delle could still hear Aneela’s soft sobs from the other room. It was the same every night, and Delle’s heart ached at the thought of her love, her source of happiness, crying all alone in the violent quiet of the night. Delle leaned her head against the cold metal separating her from Aneela.  
     Delle rarely cried- she didn’t even cry at the death of her own mother- but hearing Aneela’s gasps of breaths between sobs, made Delle want to cry a river. These emotions were new to her; she never had anyone she cared so intensely and deeply for. She didn’t know how to fully process them, and she sure as hell didn’t know how to comfort Aneela, even if Aneela would let her. If only...  
     Delle pulled her knees close to her chest and began crying soft tears for the woman she loved. Almost in synch, their cries danced together in a perfect harmonic ballad. It was a tale of heartbreak that had no ending- at least, that’s what Delle thought defined their intertwined hearts.  
     From the other room, Delle heard Aneela inching closer to the wall through the reverberation and gradual loudness of her sobs. Perhaps Aneela heard Delle crying, and decided to provide her comfort. Aneela wasn’t accustomed to comfort- or rather, human connection at all, considering her childhood- but when it came to Delle, there was a fire inside her begging to be released.  
     Aneela, carrying herself with poise and sophistication, stood and brushed the tears away from her cheeks. She placed her hand on the frigid door handle and paused, taking a deep breath before opening the door. A brush of air pushed the strands back protruding from her neatly braided hair as she walked into the next room. To her left, Delle sat, curled into a ball.  
     At the sound of Aneela’s slowing footsteps, Delle lifted her head and squinted through her her teary eyes.  
     “Aneela?” Delle asked, wiping away tears from her eyes.  
     “Hey,” Aneela said kneeling down next to Delle, “Kendry, what’s wrong?” Seeing Delle so upset, hurt Aneela in ways she couldn’t describe. She cupped Delle’s face in her hand and kissed Delle’s forehead.  
     Delle leaned into Aneela’s kiss and wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Aneela looked down at Delle’s eyes and wiped away tears.  
     “Why do you hurt?” Delle asked.  
     It was a simple enough question, but it perplexed Aneela. Nobody had ever asked her about it, so she didn’t know how to respond.  
     “What do you mean?” Aneela rebutted, slightly pulling away from Delle.  
     “Every night, you cry, and I’ve tried to be patient about it, but my heart hurts because you won’t let me help.” Delle paused, “I know it sounds selfish, but you’re special to me.”  
     “Are you growing soft on me?” Aneela asked, a smirk growing at the sides of her mouth.  
     “No, I’m falling in love with you,” Delle replied with no hesitation.  
     She looked up at Aneela almost mortified that she let her emotions get ahead of her. Aneela stared down at her with utter admiration. It was too soon to tell if Delle had just ruined the best thing in her life, but, oddly enough, Delle didn’t regret a single word.  
     Aneela furrowed her eyebrows and leaned closer to Delle before replying, “Perhaps,” she paused, tilting her head to the side as if running the words through her head, “I’m falling in love with you too.”  
     In that moment, Delle didn’t care about the negative feelings Aneela had been bottling up, all she could focus on were the five words that mattered the most: falling in love with you. Her heart was fluttering across a field of roses, and she hoped Aneela felt the same.  
     Aneela, not daring to let go of Delle’s body, helped Delle stand up from the hard ground. She watched as Delle’s long, flowing, green gown smoothed itself out as if hung from her body and slightly slid off her shoulder. Aneela’s heart began to race, feeling nothing but endearing tenderness for her beloved. She pulled Delle closer and passionately kissed her as she smiled warmly. Aneela pulled away from the kiss that lingered just a moment too long, and seductively began to lead Delle to the bed.


	2. one shot 2

     The cool, damp air brushed across Delle's bare back casting shivers down her spine. There was only one other thing- person who made her shiver with complete pleasure. A small smirk formed at the corner of her lips as she began to think about her Aneela. It was dark, but not dark enough for Delle to forget how beautiful and ethereal her love was, from her darker complexion to her silky, improper hair. Delle couldn't understand how anyone saw her as a monster. She was fragile and lost, and Delle knew that. What she didn't understand is why Aneela used her fear and anger the way she did. She was a mystery to Delle, but a good type of mystery; the type of mystery she didn't mind leaving unsolved.   
     It was well into the early morning, but Delle couldn't sleep knowing that at any moment she'd be able to hear Aneela's soft whimpers. She wanted to be awake to comfort her, as she was every morning at this ungodly hour. Delle waited patiently letting her head sink into the pillow. A few minutes passed and just like clockwork, Aneela began to twitch and desperately whimper soft moans.   
Delle started to run her fingertips across Aneela's back making sure to linger just a moment too long at each imperfection- every mole, freckle, and scar. Sliding closer to her, Delle began to gently hum low, soft shushes. Delle placed her chin on Aneela's shoulder and wrapped her arm over her waist pulling her closer for comfort.   
     "Shh, Aneela, it's just a dream," Delle started before becoming distracted by Aneela's still body, "Aneela?"  
     Aneela shuffled closer to Delle and leaned into her arms. "They aren't just dreams," she explained, "They're memories."  
    Delle kissed Aneela's shoulder briefly before replying, "Well, can you remember anything?"   
    "If I could, I wouldn't be waking up in the middle of the night trying to recall my tragic childhood," Aneela exasperated.   
     "Maybe it's better if you didn't remember," Delle could feel the tension build within Aneela. It was a tender subject Delle had touched, but she knew Aneela would have to talk about it eventually.   
     Aneela turned in bed to face Delle, her long hair falling right into place onto one side of her head. "What gives you the right, Delle Seyah?"   
     "Your memories were taken from you, Aneela, what if they were taken for a reason?" Delle explained.   
     "You're questioning my motives?"   
     "No, I'm questioning your sensibility. You're Aneela, with or without your memories, and you shouldn't feel obligated to have them. God knows I wish I didn't have some of my memories." Delle said.   
     "It's not like that, Kendry." Aneela rolled onto her back and closed her eyes trying to remember something- anything- she could. Her memories were key to knowing who she is, at least, who she truly is. Listening to the woman she cared most about insinuate the fallible accusations made her feel vulnerable and weak.  
     "Then explain it to me." Delle begged.   
     "How am I supposed to explain to you something you'll never comprehend," Aneela asked somewhat hurt.   
     "Tell me how you're feeling." Delle paused staring at Aneela, hoping for any sign of giving in, "There's nothing weak in being vulnerable, you know? It takes strength and courage to show that side of you, and you're already the strongest woman I know, besides maybe myself." Aneela chuckled and Delle cuddled close to her, placing her head on Aneela's chest and feeling her every breath, wanting to never leave that moment.  
     "I suppose," Aneela said, "but that's for another time. For now," Aneela trailed off as she kissed the top of her Kendry’s head.


End file.
